teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-CHIM: A Concept and Theory
Anti-CHIM: A Concept and Theory Listed below are the raw concepts behind the theory of the state of Anti-CHIM. The Fundamentals I AM AND I ARE ALL WE. Those seven words are the driving point, the very essence of CHIM. When one goes outside to the Wheel and sees the ‘I’ of the Godhead they discover that they are only apart of the Godhead’s Dream and not even real. And when they face that fact, they are given two choices. No, two thoughts. I AM NOT. With the utterance of these words, you forfeit your existence and are no longer apart of the Dream. You could not handle the fact that you were real but at the same time was not. And so, you Zero Sum and the Dreamer un-dreams you. 1 + -1= 0. I AM. But with these words you do not forfeit your existence, for even though you know you are not real, you are still real though. You are everything, but at the same time you are still you, the individual. Realize this, and you achieve CHIM. 1 + -1= 1. And because even though you are still an individual, you cannot deny that you are everything else as well. Thus, CHIM is also: I AM AND I ARE ALL WE. To know CHIM one must also know Love. One must Love themselves so much that they have to Love everyone else too, because essentially you are everyone else as well. LOVE. CHIM is also one of the Six Walking Ways (precisely the fifth), one of the ways to reach “Heaven through violence”. Because of this, CHIM is also equal to: LOVE IS VIOLENCE. The Theory Now, the possibility of there being an ‘Anti-CHIM’ was something that I thought about long ago while thinking about Dagoth Ur and Lorkhan, but I immediately saved it for later and decided to work on it at a later time. That was last year and last night I was browsing my lore notes folder on my computer when I saw this one, and I decided to finally finish it. So you might want to grab an Ovaltine, because here we go. The thesis of Anti-CHIM is that when one the person goes to the Outside of the Wheel, and sees the I and finds the Godhead, they acknowledge they are not real but at the same time real. 1 + -1= 1. I AM. However, this is the point where Anti-CHIM and CHIM mechanics divide and the two become more different within each other. For a person who achieves Anti-CHIM realize they are an individual within the Dream, but they do not see themselves connected to everything else within the Dream. 1 * -1= -1. I AM BUT I AM NOT YOU. (Or) I AM AND YOU ARE ALL ME. Basically, Anti-CHIM is a person attempting Amaranth while still being apart of the Godhead’s Dream. They want to be the Dreamer while still being the one being Dreamed, and thus believe everyone else is apart of them while they themselves are not apart of anything. 1 * -1= -1. Because of this, Anti-CHIM is embodied by Hate because its user Hates themselves and everyone else as well because everyone else is apart of you. Anti-CHIM leaves one with Hate because they want to be their own Dreamer, but they are still stuck within the Dream. HATE. But while Anti-CHIM is Hate, it is also Peace. It is Peace because the user of Anti-CHIM wants themself to be happy, and because they believe everyone else is apart of them, they consequently want everyone to be happy. Thus, Anti-CHIM is also the embodiment of: HATE IS PEACE. Both Lorkhan and Dagoth Ur achieved Anti-CHIM: * Lorkhan went Outside the Wheel, saw the Godhead, and claimed himself to be an individual while also claiming he was not apart of the Godhead and everyone else was instead apart of him. Mundus was the Doom-Drum’s attempt at creating his own Dream within the Godhead’s Dream. He did this out of Hate, for he hated all of the other Et’Ada, but he wanted to make a place where they could live in Peace. * Dagoth Ur however (probably due to his unique connection with the Heart of Lorkhan) went Inside the Wheel, which caused him to believe that he was the I and claimed himself as an individual unrelated to the Godhead. The Blight and Akulakhan were his attempt at creating his own Dream within the Godhead’s Dream. He also did this out of Hate, for he hated everyone on Tamriel, but also wanted to remold the continent into a land of Peace for all of them. Sadly, those who achieve Anti-CHIM never completely succeed in their goals. They ‘make’ their own Dream within the Godhead’s Dream, but they always die for their troubles. And that, my friends, is Anti-CHIM. Category:Anti-CHIM Category:Metaphysics Category:IceFireWarden